The present invention relates to slip-resistant shipping sacks and to a method of preventing or inhibiting the tendency of product filled sacks from shifting position with respect to another surface or with respect to one another.
Heavy duty shipping sacks designed to be filled with various products, such as animal feed, fertilizer, etc., particularly sacks made of thermoplastic sheet material, can exhibit low friction between surfaces in relation to each other and to other surfaces in which they come into contact during movement. Loaded sacks of this type when stacked onto pallets or hand carts have a tendency to shift position and fall off during transportation of the sacks. This obviously results in loss of time and, in many instances, a breaking open of the sacks, causing overall loss of efficiency. Bag slippage on inclined conveyors also is a problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a product sack, the surfaces of which are resistant to ordinary slippage during the handling, stacking, or transportation of the same.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for stabilizing at least one loaded shipping sack during handling, stacking or transportation from one point to another.